Just Another Rainy Day
by xX-Blue. Nymph-Xx
Summary: Hermione goes to finish some work but finds something odd. The dead are alive once more and more than ready to live. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first published story and i'm trying my best.**

**Ps. I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters but that doesn't mean i can't play with them.**

It was another rainy day and Aziza didn't have anything better to do than to curl up on her armchair with a cup of hot chocolate. Aziza knew that she had no visitors for that weekend so she was remotely curious when she heard the knock on her door.

"Tilly will get it, Missus!" a short little house elf cried as she hurried to the door. "Hello," the elf spoke politely.

"Hello Tilly, Is Aziza home?" A familiar voice replied. Aziza gave a small sigh as she got up and headed for the foyer.

"Hello, Hermione, How may I be of service?" I asked motioning her to follow me.

"I was wondering if you had gotten your envoy yet?" she asked clearly bubbling to say more.

"Yes, I have." Aziza replied with another sigh. "I guess you wanted to start early?" Hermione blushed as she nodded. "Very well, would you like some tea?"

Soon the two were busily working on the combination of their departments. Hermione Grange was the Chief of the Department of Aids to the Magic Inflicted Muggles. Her department was usually taking care of muggles that have been on the wrong side of the wand. Aziza on the other hand handles the department of Wizards who use magic on Muggles. Both departments are under the Department of misuse of magic and each only had to workers each. The Head of the Department decided to cut finds by combining the two sectors.

"Oh, look at the time!" Hermione gasped getting a look at the clock on the mantle.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Aziza asked. Hermione nodded weakly. "Tomorrow's Sunday, do you have any plans?"

"Ginny invited me for dinner." She replied. Aziza smiled as she called Tilly to organize a room for her old friend. "Let's finish this then retire for bed." Hermione said. It wasn't long before both girls had a giant pillar of paper work.

"Time for bed, Missus and Missus' Friend." Tilly said entering the study. "Sir will be angry with Tilly if you…" Tilly said rubbing her arms worriedly.

"Don't worry," Aziza giggled pulling Hermione with her as she climbed the stairs. "Hermione and I will be going to bed right now!" she replied pushing Hermione into the room right next to her. "This is your room, the bathroom is over there and I'll bring a nightgown for you." Aziza smiled as she pulled the door closed and headed for her own across the room.

"Missus, what do Tilly do if Sir returns?" Tilly asked handing her a night gown.

"Just let him know, he hates being troubled." She replied heading back. "Good night, Hermione." Aziza replied as she handed the girl her nightwear.

"Sorry for troubling you," Hermione whispered clutching the dress.

"Don't worry about it," Aziza whispered as she retreated back to her covers. She was half way to dreamland when a loud noise awoke her. Swallowing down a curse, she rushed to the source. "Where have you?" Aziza hissed as she helped the dark man to his feet.

"The bunnies are laughing at me," he laughed. After all the years, she still found him queer when he drank too much.

"Come along to bed," she whispered knowing he hated loud noises especially when he's drunk. Silently she summoned a hangover potion. "Have another on me," she cooed as she handed the phial over and helped him tip it down his throat. "Tilly, Can you get him to bed?" Tilly nodded then winked out with her Godfather.

Hermione woke up groggy which was rather unusual. Also what was unusual was that she was not in her bed. Sitting up hastily only made to worsen the situation as the room swarm before her. It took her a few steadying steps before the events of the day came back to her. "I stayed in Aziza's house for the night," she whispered as she stood up. Finding her clothes she cast a quick cleansing and straightening charms of her robes and headed out the door. The second she passed through the door, her nose picked up a crescendo of smells that led her directly to the kitchen. "What smells so good?" Hermione asked her nose in the air and eyes closed.

"Lamb Kabobs," a smooth baritone voice answered. Hermione opened her eyes at once.

"What…?" she cried taken aback to see Severus sharing out food into four plates. Hermione was surprised to see her ex potions professor wearing black slacks and a ratty green tee shirt. His long black hair fell to his shoulder blades and tied in a black ribbon. However the eyes were the same as ever, deep dark and cold.

"Well, Introductions are not needed are they?" Aziza asked entering the kitchen taking a seat beside him. She passed a hand through her hair before Tilly came to brush it out. "How are you feeling this morning?" she asked as she tucked into her breakfast.

"A lot," he replied before he too tucked into his breakfast. "Miss Grange, you should eat." He ordered. Hermione however remained staring at him. "Miss Granger, Please know I have better things to do than to have you ogle at me." He sneered. "Eat."

"It would do well to listen," Aziza said hiding her smirk. Hermione nodded mutely as she sat and picked up her fork. "Ask your questions after breakfast." Aziza commanded, "Severus took the pleasure of making it." She smiled at the surprised look on Hermione's face. Tilly took her seat opposite Aziza and she too started eating. Hermione was also surprised at this but said nothing as she was advised. She anxiously awaited the meal to be over. The second Tilly cleared the table, Hermione jumped up.

"Now, Miss Granger or is it Miss Weasley?" Severus asked as he left the dining room only to lead them to the study.

"No, it's Granger. Ron and I left ways on good terms but we are best as friends." Hermione explained.

"I bet you want to know why is Severus alive and what he is doing living with me." Aziza asked smiling. Hermione nodded. "Well, it's your tale to tell." Aziza said turning to Severus.

"Matters not who tell it." He replied curtly. "Aziza knew the Dark Lord would kill me to be the Master of the Elder Wand and so Draco and Aziza prepared a port key and medicine for me." He replied sitting back in his chair. "Since Malfoy Manor was under the Dark Lord hand, Aziza opened her home to me." Severus stared at her waiting for her reaction.

"Why did you hide?" Hermione asked recovering her tongue.

"Miss Granger, I didn't try to conceal my existence. Rather I just kept to myself." Severus replied.

"Few know he is alive." Aziza confirmed "thanks to Harry's testimony, most think he is dead. To be truthful, it is better that way." She continued looking happily at her godfather.

"Oh," Hermione replied shocked. "Professor, why didn't you clear your name?"

"Because Potter had already done that before I became well enough to do it myself." He replied disliking where she had lead the questioning "Excuse me but I have some potions to attend to." Severus said leaving.

After he was out of range, Aziza started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked a bit offended.

"Out of all the questions, that is the one you asked." She replied straightening up. "Anyhow, how is Harry, Ginny and the children?"

"They're good. Ron's engaged and Luna has taken over the Quibble." She replied.

"That reminds me, I have to renew my subscription."

"Don't you post articles in it?"

"Yes, I did some but Luna's work is more colorful." The two friends chatted lightly until it was Lunch. "Draco's having a party this evening so I have to get ready." Aziza said as she finished her lunch.

"Then I'll leave you." Hermione replied getting up "See you tomorrow at work."

"So your working with the know it all?" Severus sneered from the doorway when she left.

"Our departments are combining, I told you before!"

"So you did," he replied heading back to his room to get ready. Aziza huffed at him as she followed. Back in her room she took a cold bath and dressed in a simple icy blue dress with silver trimmings.

Together they apparated to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**No I don't own Harry Potter althought I wish I did! I do however own Aziza.**

**Thanks for the reads.**

Aziza entered along with Severus but they soon parted ways with Aziza heading to the appetizer table while Severus sorted a quiet lonely corner away from the party.

"Uncle Lucius," Aziza greeted her host warmly as she slipped past him and his wife however she did note that Andromeda Tonks was chatting casually with her. It was good to know that the sisters had reconciled after the war. Aziza sighed as she thought back to the company this evening but shifted her attention to the crème puffs.

"Still see you like them," Draco said as he too took one.

"Yes, it's the only reason I remain." she said casually.

"Remain to get fat?" he asked in retort.

"Yet you don't?" she asked playfully bantering with him.

"I don't because I work on my feet all day." he retorted.

"But I do, who else would run up and down from muggles to ministry?" she supplied with a teasing smile.

"And you look stunning!" Draco admitted.

"Thank you Draco, I only wish I could say the same!" She replied smiling at the tortured look that flashed over his face "but I have to go with exquisite, you look exquisite." she finished by gesturing to his outfit. He wore a completely dark blue Tuxedo. "A muggle tuxedo at a pure blood party how did you?" she asked giving into the pressure.

"I thought you might like It." he replied happily.

"I do indeed," she responded.

"By the way, Teddy's here and so is his Godfather." Draco replied with an uncertain look on his face.

Gently I poked him to bring him back. Teddy was orphan of Remus and Tonks.

"I'll go say hello," Aziza replied with a bright smile. "Care to join me?" Draco looked unsure so she just walked off and sure enough he followed. "Hiya Harry," Aziza called cheerfully. "Arms tired signing autographs yet?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, the fans are more work than the game." he admitted "how are you?"

"Fine but I think Hermione might try to overwork me!" Aziza replied once again thinking of how it would feel to share an Office with one of the golden trio.

"Good luck with that," harry chuckled. "Hermione told me you're joining offices with her."

"Yeah, because of budget cuts" Aziza admitted. Throughout the whole thing Draco had stayed silent. "Anyhow, Draco is starting a new branch in Malfoy Industry so I could always transfer there." she added to pull her childhood friend into the conversation.

"Really," harry said not too interest.

"Yes, Potter." Draco sneered "I've added a new line of products including one I'm sure you're familiar with, the S7 Winger." Harry's mouth fell open. Malfoy industry was also a huge producer of sport gear.

"You will let me test one, right?" Aziza gasped now hearing this juicy piece of news.

"Of course not," Draco sneered at the look on both faces. "There are workers who do exactly that!"

"Can I at least have a discount?" Aziza asked showing her desperation.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreement, right Potter?" Draco asked looking at his old rival. Aziza rolled her eyes deciding to let the two play on their own. Taking a glass of wine from a passing waiter she moved leisurely around the room all the while heading for the secluded corner at the back of the party.

Spotting Draco trying miserably to flirt with a blond hair girl, she rose her glass of undrunk wine in the air in the form of a silent toast before tipping the entire thing down her throat. The second it happened a nagging feeling of regret sprang in her stomach. "Too late for that," she whispered continuing to move in that same pattern.

"What are you doing?" a dark figure asked coming to stand beside her. Aziza spun around on her heel to face the tall ex potions master.

"Brewing," she replied with a frown. "Why aren't you socializing?" she asked looking around. There was sure to be many people here he could chat with.

"The better question," he replied in his bored baritone, "why aren't you?" Aziza's face scrounged as she gasped her stomach and bolted for the nearest bathroom. Severus followed like a cat behind her. Holding her hair, he waited patiently for her to finish up heaving the contents of her stomach.

"Not pretty," she hissed wiping her mouth after gaggling.

"What did you drink?" he asked his dark eyes narrowed. They narrowed even further when she shrugged. "Ready to leave?" he asked not giving her a chance to answer as he placed his cloak around her shaking shoulders and pulled her gently but quickly with him as he exited the Malfoy Manor grounds.

Severus did side along apparition to take Aziza with him and lay her on the couch. "Who tried to poison you?" he asked roughly after administering the right potions to her.

"Why do you think anyone would try to kill me?" She asked brushing off the subject.

"Because you're harboring a wanted man," he replied. Aziza's mind was filled with different reasons but she stayed quiet allowing Severus to list them. "You're Father and friends are known death eaters. You remained with your rights and allowed a few to remain free with theirs."

"Severus, you're not a wanted man. Many still hate you but you're not a wanted man. You're free!" she hissed still feeling nauseous even though the potions were working fine. "As for the helping, Harry and Hermione testified for you and for Draco. Uncle Lucius is on parole. My 'father' is dead and I couldn't care. If you need reminding, I hated him!" she sat back feeling the hatred of her father coursing her veins. "I'm going to bed!" she said suddenly. Standing up cautiously she headed up the stairs and to her room. Not even bother to change out of her dress, Aziza dived into her bed and straight to dreamland.

Morning found Hermione already in her office going through paperwork and sipping coffee. The already small office was crammed with four desks and only one filing cabinet. Hermione and Aziza had already talked out how they were organizing it.  
"Good morning Miss Granger," a wheezy old man said as he entered and took his seat at the last of the desk. Immediately he started pulling papers out of his case to review.  
"Good morning, Mr. Greenglass. Do you know where Ms. Stone is?" she asked.  
"Aziza? She probably pulled and all nighter and cooking for us." he replied with a chuckle. Sure enough Aziza came rushing in with crisp black robes and a large bag had unmistakable had four containers in it.  
"Sorry I'm late." she said as she passed out the contents of the bag. "it was my turn to cook plus I had a piece to finish." she replied heading back out the door.  
"She's always like that." the old wizard chuckled and began eating. "Excellent cook though." he mused.

Hermione continued her work but Aziza didn't return. Suddenly a tawny grey owl flew onto her desk with the most possible grace. None of her papers flew around and nor did it tread on them. "Who are you from?" she asked it as she untied the note. The bird didn't wait as it took off once more. Opening the note, she read. "Miss Granger your colleague has returned home and is well. She has completed her work for the day. SS" Hermione found it weird that Professor Snape was sending messages to her but it was his handwriting and his blood red ink. Nodding to herself, she picked up her left over work and turned on the spot.

Severus was surprised to see Hermione on his doorsteps especially in the huge downpour. "I have Ms. Stone's incomplete work for her." Hermione said. Severus didn't reply only raising one thick black eyebrow. "I would like to see her to explain what she needs to do." Hermione said trying to set pass him.  
"Ms Aziza is seeing no one today," Severus replied more than ready to shut the door on her.  
"I insist." Hermione said not willing to back down without a fight.  
"Really, Miss Granger! I thought you had more common sense than that." he replied towering over her. To Hermione it felt like being a little eleven year old girl with her teacher scolding her instead of the strong independent twenty four year old woman she really was.  
"Sorry, Professor." she squeaked. Severus sneered and shut the door in her face ending another bored day.

Unfortunately dreamland didn't want her as she woke up at half twelve. The shining red digits of the clock haunted her as she stared at the ceiling, marveling at the plain white of it. Without any coherent thought she conjured two cans of blue and silver paint. Still moving in her dreamlike state, manually she painted the ceiling by levitating herself rather than the brush. Soon the entire ceiling was the sky blue shade. With the silver she started painting. If anyone had asked her what it was she was painting, she would not have been able to answer as she herself didn't know.

Morning found her sprawled on the floor covered with blotches of blue, silver, gold and lilac paint. Opening her eyes slowly in slits, she beamed remembering her strange compulsion to paint the ceiling. Aziza, still beaming happily, left the bewildered Severus at home. Aziza didn't bother to owl her colleagues as to her absence but she did head in and dropped off the lunch that she was sure was expecting. With another unfound compulsion she apparated to a place she hadn't been to since she was a child.

Severus had taken her here when she was seven and shown that she had superior magical abilities. She had just conjured a bucket of water to be dumped on Draco and his father, all wand less and wordless. Severus was greatly impressed while her father was deeply ashamed. Aziza looked around at her surroundings. It was strange to be standing here after fourteen years but it seemed so right to be among the red, orange and gold leaves that littered the trees and the grass. It seemed so right to be lost in this acorn tree forest with no idea which way was north and not knowing what was happening. Somehow it seemed a perfect place to evaluate the life she had built. She was so caught up that she had not heard the faint rustling behind her.

While Aziza was soul searching, Severus was busy brewing a new complicated concoction of his own design. If he was right then he would change the world. How it was used would decide if it was for the better or the worst. When completed, it had the power to force the person to be completely truthful to themselves for twenty four hours. This potion could work like Veritaserum but was much different. Sighing contently when he added the final ingredient and stirred six times anticlockwise, he removed the potion from the fire and left it to cool. Severus' appreciation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Professor, sorry to bother you again but Aziza…" Hermione whispered. Severus raised an eyebrow but back away and turned into the study. Hermione took it that she should follow him.

"Tilly, did Aziza go to work today?" Severus called out.

"Sir, Tilly believes she just dropped her daily lunch." Tilly replied appearing in the room with a tray containing tea and some nibblers.

"Thank you Tilly," Severus replied in his usually soft but commanding voice. Turning to Miss Granger he was surprised the completely worried look on her face. "I do believe we should find her." Severus said. Hermione looked up staring at him with her wide brown eyes.

**Alot of surprises to occur but don't ask me! read in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I do not own Harry Potter or its characters however Aziza was of my own making.**

**Please read and review. **

Severus wasn't too worried about Aziza but he also knew that she would never leave unfinished work. This he told Hermione and together they raided the house. Hermione was impressed by the small yet comfortable house. That seemed to house him, Aziza and Tilly perfectly. Hermione was also impressed by how neat the house was although there was a thin layer of dust. "This place is so much better than my apartment." She admitted as she joined Severus in the study once more.

"Thank you Miss Granger," Severus replied in his deep baritone. Hermione was amazed at how different he looked when he wasn't sneering or glaring. His black hair was clean, not greasy at all and worn in a long ponytail. His dark eyes still carried its endless depth but the menace it reflected was gone, worn away by survival of the war. He didn't look sickly pale or thin. He was still slim but there was a healthy glow and a slight color to his skin. There were no signs of aging present on his features. Severus was aware of her gaze but this time he didn't comment.

Instead Severus evenly sized her. She had grown into her hair which still looked lightly brown with the subtle sheen. The curls had evened out and fell gracefully down her back. Her wide chocolaty brown eyes still carried her confidence but there was a darkness that barely seemed touched it. She had gained a few curves in the right places and had a fuller look. "Professor, I have to go!" she finally said after they had stared at each other in silence for quite a while.

Hermione rushed out the house as fast as her legs could carry her. The second she was outside the wards, she apparated directly to Grimmauds. Harry and Ginny had moved there after marriage. "Hermione, Are you okay?" Ginny cried the second she saw her best friend. "You're red, sweaty and shaking." She pulled her along to the kitchen. Sitting her down with a cup of tea, Ginny motioned for her friend to commence.

"Promise this is between us?" Hermione asked still struggling for breath.

"Of course!"

"Ok, I think I have a slight problem," Hermione whispered not sure to say it or even if it was right to say it.

"Go on," Ginny prompted. It was unusual for Hermione to beat around the bush.

"Remember, in Hogwarts I had a slight attraction to…" Hermione murmured before she turned redder than her best friend's hair. "Professor Snape!" she barely choked out..

"What!" Ginny cried in protest to the memory of that particular confession from the young witch.

"I know!" she squeaked staring intently at spot past Ginny's ear. The two friends sat there in silence waiting to hear the others thoughts. The long mental debate was put to rest by Harry, who unsuspecting came home right at the height of moments to save the day by changing subjects.

"Hermione!" he said happily to see her. Immediately he pulled her into a hug and effectively crushed her.

"Harry!" she replied after he released her "Not a bad as Hagrid's!" she sighed. Harry had gotten a lot stronger since the war when he became a seeker then moved on to be an auror.

"How are you?" he asked taking a seat in the kitchen while Ginny fixed him something quickly.

"I'm fine. The department of Misuse of Magic shrank my operations, again." She said returning to the know it all she was in Hogwarts. "I'm working with only Aziza and Greenglass is going to retire soon." She sighed.

"Too bad for you," Harry replied as he quickly dug into his onion soup.

"Bye Gin," Hermione said as she got up "Harry, I have to go!" she quickly headed to the floo and returned to the ministry of magic.

**A lot of truth come out in the next chapter, stay tuned after these not so short creating sessions.**

**Please tell me what you think and where this story will end up.**

**Also any ideas to where Aziza is, is welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or the Mysterious Dark Potions Master either.**

**Please read and review, looking forward to comments.**

Hermione returned home with her head filled of unanswered questions. Falling into a restless sleep she dreamt that she was in a white dress in the middle of the great hall which was full of people. Hermione took her time walking up to the Head table which she couldn't see. Suddenly a loud beeping noise awoke her back to reality. She quickly rushed to get on with her day without a second thought to the dream. Hermione floo-ed to the Ministry and hurried to her office only then to remember that she was missing her co-worker. Taking a deep uncharacterized breath, Hermione set off to find the relevant files. After a few files, she smirked realizing that she would have some fun.

The Second in Chief of Information, Percy Weasley, looked up as he heard a knock. "Enter," he said after he straightened his robes. Hermione walked in with as much indifference as she could manage. It was absolutely hilarious to see the thin red headed man wearing puffy orange robes.

"Second in Chief, Good day," Hermione said in a strained voice as he sat up further and puffed out his chest as she mentioned his title.

"Ms Granger," he replied trying to sound official and being completely hysterical. "What can I help you do?"

"I need the documents for the McDoc's trials," Hermione said cutting straight to the point.

"Why do you need those?" Percy asked hoping for some more information.

"Percy," she replied swaying her hips as she sat on the chair in front his desk. "You very well know that the primary witnesses are at Azkaban and I have no authority there." Hermione replied.

"You're representing them?" he asked suddenly angry "Was it not a joint representation?" Percy asked raising his eyebrow.

"I am," Hermione repressed a chuckle "along with my partner, Ms. Stone." Percy's face darkened.

"Ms. Stone?" he asked for clarification "She is…" he stopped short remembering the woman in front of him but internally he continued his rant 'she is the daughter of a death eater! The death eaters must die!'

"She is an amazing advocate that has won many cases." Hermione replied with a smug smile.

"Why should I hand over the information to you, Ms Granger?"

"Because, McDoc industries produce past standard grade products and once the public learns that you withheld information, then the public will have a hard time believing to vote…" Hermione dropped off letting his limited imagination play out the scenario. It didn't take long for him to hand over the file containing all the necessary documents. "Thank you," she replied chuckling slightly.

Hermione returned to her office to find an owl sitting on her desk carrying a large package that was shrunken. Hermione stared at the owl suspiciously, the last time she had seen a similar owl was at Hogwarts.  
The owl screeched at her reluctance. Not wanting the office to be ripped apart she cautiously removed the package. Opening she found a set of files and a letter.

"Dear Hermione Granger,  
I'm really sorry for the choice of owl, I borrowed it. I know it has a temper and a bit of impatience. Kind of like its owner really! Anyhow included in the envelope are all the files for the McDoc's case with all the sufficient paperwork and information. Also is my letter f resignation. I'm really sorry but my heart is no longer in the job.  
Truthfully"

Hermione stared in shock at the letter hoping it to be a prank. Now she was the only one in charge of the office of muggle and magic mishaps. Recovering slightly she moved to the files mentioned and scanned it through. True enough every bit of information was present including various tactics on presenting the information and every possible argument and its possible remedies as well as all the advantages and disadvantages. Hermione was stunned by the extent of work output but then again Aziza wasn't successful because of a flaw, now was she. That brought up the question as to why was she resigning?

Before Hermione could examine that train of thought a familiar owl flew in and perched itself on the desk holding very still. Hermione chuckled at the thought that the owl of the very person she was thinking about had arrived however it held the letter of someone different. Remembering the blood like red ink and small spidery handwriting she nervously took the letter and allowed the owl its leave.

"Ms Granger,  
Please visit as soon as you can,  
SS"

Hermione found it strange that Snape was being so formal. Then again Severus Snape was a strange man even now when she felt like she knew him. Hermione looked around her office feeling suddenly anxious. She didn't have to research the case anymore. Swallowing down her nerves she approached the file cabinet with the intention to finish off some of her smaller cases but there was only one. Not many wizards perform magic on or in front of muggles. Any other day she would feel joyful but now she was angered by that. Resigning herself to fate, she packed her files into her briefcase and apparated home.

Deciding that whatever Severus had to say to her, it could wait after a bath. Peeling off the layers of a stressful day she sank into the bath tub that worked wonders. The warm water wore on the edges of unease and worry as the red blurred until she fell into a cool daze where connecting with herself was possible.

It was there that she examined her thoughts and emotions from a mental aspect before she fell asleep. She came to millions of conclusions but still wasn't sure what to do with the problem at hand. Waking in the bath was a pleasant and unpleasant experience. It was enjoyable because of the warmth and comfort but it was distressing because her skin became wrinkled. Laughing at the thought that she looked like an elephant skin she cast glamour and proceeded to search through her closet. Selecting a work related crème robe she apparated to the surprising little house in the middle of London.

**I hate cliff hangers too but I love writing them!  
Okay, I'm teasing.**

**Any Thoughts what happens next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Juicy Juicy Juicy!**

**Come and get it!**

Hermione took her time walking through the streets of London wondering how Aziza was able to buy a house in this district and hide a man like Severus in it. Finally reaching her destination she was surprised to find Severus, himself sitting on the steps reading a book. "good afternoon, Professor." She said warmly was his eyes left the page for a nanosecond.

"You're late, Ms Granger." He replied closing the book after slipping a bookmark into place. Hermione was enchanted by the grace of his fingers. "head in," he commanded with the usual eloquecnt he used to lead a classroom. Hermione didn't heisate as she led the way inside. This was the third time she was in this hous with Severus Snape. The realization didn't help the pounding in her ears.

"Professor, what did you call me here for?" Hermione dared to ask as she once again ended up in the study. The single armchairs were occupied by books and clothes. It seemed as if someone has thrown them there without a care. Hermione hastiantly sat on the couch next to the lanky professor.

"Ever in the persuit of knowledge are we, Ms Granger?" he replied with his usual wittiness.

"judging by your library, I would have to say the same for you."

"indeed, Ms Granger," he smiled lightly. Hermione was awed by this simple move. "Aziza however would like to see you. I believe she is planning to visit…"

"Romania" aziza said entering the study. Hermione turned red upon seeing her friend. "sorry Hermione, I was offered a job there so I'm off."

"that's great," Hermione replied unsure if she was happy for her friend or sad that she would be alone.

"don't worry, Hermione!" aziza said cheerfully "I had Severus promise that he would help you until you get another to help." Aziza continued recognizing the internal battle of her friend however Severus spoke up.

"I agreed on one condition," he stated. "I refuse to return to the Ministry so all the work i'm required to do must be brought here. Is that understood Miss Granger?"

"Yes Sir." She answered automatically. Severus smirked as he left the room. Hermone on the other hand turned bright red.

"Well, you'll be working close quarters with him." Aziza teased "I wonder what will transpire!" she whispered into the bushy haired girl's ear and whirled out of the room stifling her giggles. Hermione's mind raced as she imagined numerous scenerios that might occur. Turning her pretty little face a shunning array of red!

**Well that's the ending! Sorry but your imagination plays the rest! **

**Sorry! :D**

**Please review!**


End file.
